


Only Kid

by june_116019



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/june_116019/pseuds/june_116019
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 22





	Only Kid

CIA探員的平日生活是貧乏無趣的。所有人都深知這點，他們多數人都是過著沒有慾望的生活，當他們身材壯得跟頭牛一樣時，卻不會有興致展現自己鍛鍊的成果。他們畢竟也不是健來給別人看，傷人用的東西，何來可看性？不如遠遠看著還能看出些剛毅的美感。

所以多數人都認為尼爾腦子不正常了，不是讀太多書不正常，就是太久沒看書腦子空泛不正常了。

喜歡男人嘛，不是什麼稀罕事，倒是正常得很；怪就怪在男人那一身黝黑緊實的皮肉，他人看了是怎麼看怎麼怕，到尼爾這裡時卻反過來了，怎麼還不讓人說他怪！艾佛斯正掐著這點想冷嘲熱諷一番，但尼爾對這點程度的羞辱早習以為常，要知道艾佛斯看尼爾不順眼不是什麼秘密，他掐著時間點就想嘲諷尼爾，他該習慣早習慣了。

男人不知是不年輕了，性慾寡淡，他禁慾許久且生活少有刺激，為數不多的性愛都是尼爾要求，男人卻也一次都沒拒絕過。尼爾喜歡伏在男人身上獲得掌控年長者的滿足感，即使男人極少呻吟出聲，粗重的呼吸和喘息也有讓年少輕狂的尼爾發瘋的意味在——男人從沒有拒絕過尼爾，也從沒有主動要求過尼爾。這讓尼爾有些不滿，但他也知道男人並不是有意為之。他畢竟寡慾慣了。

一股股精液射在男人黝黑精實的小腹上，他們的呼吸都還沒平復，尼爾趴伏在男人汗溼的身上。

「你今天很急。」男人伸手撫摸尼爾金色的髮頂。

「你想笑我，是嗎？」尼爾沒有抬頭，聲音聽上去有些發悶。他開始細細地、不帶慾望渴求地吻著男人的肩頸。「笑吧，反正我做什麼，在你眼裡都是急躁的。」

「我都沒說幾句話，你怎麼就能這麼多話。」男人道。

「喔，拜託——」尼爾發出煩悶的呻吟聲。

「也許你在暗示我給你多安排一些體能訓練。」他說，尼爾正想反駁卻被搶先打斷，「你必須承認你體能確實不好，尼爾，做愛並不是一種非常有效的訓練方式。」

「你喜歡嗎？」尼爾問道，「你知道，我指的是做愛。」

「我不知道，但感覺不壞。做愛對我而言並不是必要的。」

「好吧，這比我想像中的回答要善良許多。」尼爾笑了。

男人沒有回答，只是用指心撫過尼爾的腦袋。尼爾在他眼裡怎麼做都是不成熟的，但那並不影響尼爾確實有著高超的床上技術——也許是自己太將對方當成孩子寵，才能讓他爬到自己頭上（或是身上）做其他人半點都不敢想像的事情。

「你沒有拒絕過我。」尼爾道。

「你想要我拒絕你？」他的聲音很低，指腹摸到尼爾的後頸時，他感覺到尼爾怕癢地一縮。

「怎麼可能。」他說，「只是你也沒有主動要求過我。」

「我說過，做愛對我而言並不是必要的。」

尼爾抬頭，直直看進男人的眼裡。那雙眼睛裡有的是老練的精光，再多的便什麼也看不清了。

「你為什麼不拒絕我？」尼爾聽上去像是個被遺棄的小獸，「至少——讓我覺得我不是在強迫你。」

「你希望被拒絕嗎？」他說，尼爾聞言搖了搖頭，「我不年輕了，尼爾，我想避免掉的事情卻是你想從我身上得到的。」尼爾撇過頭，想自己坐起身，卻被男人牢牢抓著手臂，「我沒有拒絕你，因為你想從我這裡得到的，我都會給你。」

尼爾使勁都無法抽出自己的手臂，最後一了百了，自暴自棄地倒回男人的身上。

「聽起來我像是個還沒長大的孩子。」

「你本來就是小孩子，不僅年紀小，體能也差。」

「⋯⋯」尼爾發現自己竟然沒辦法生氣。他撫摸男人的身體，最後小心翼翼地與他接吻。

若是這世上有什麼是不能忍受的，那麼必定是這個男人對自己的不再放縱。那會很痛。

倒不如讓自己在他眼裡永遠是個長不大的孩子，放縱他，得以用力地進入他——反正他只是個孩子。


End file.
